A problem with medical procedures such as, for example, surgery is maintenance of the temperature of the patient.
This is a particular problem for smaller patients, for example, less than 40 kgs. It has been found that for in the order of 85% of small animals (less than 40 kgs, but more particular less than 30 kgs and more particular less than 20 kgs), the body temperature drops below their normal body temperature during an anaesthetic procedure. There is therefore a significant danger of hypothermia, and consequent complications associated with this, including slow recovery time.